


Precious Cargo

by Lola_Tenshi



Series: Got7 Parentals!AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jackson tackle the trials of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Got7 came into my life like a hurricane that I wasn't prepared for. So here, have some parental!JackBum with their baby!Bambam as my first contribution to the fandom! I hope you enjoy!

Jaebum hums softly, staring at his son's toothy grin with an answering smile of his own. At ten months old, Kunpimook's smile is more gums than teeth, but Jaebum will take any kind of smile over pained cries any day. It's been a long two months of teething, each tooth appearing to want to take it's sweet time coming one by one. Kunpimook's cries have been keeping Jaebum and Jackson up for long stretches of the night, and most days Jaebum feels delirious from fatigue. He's lost track of just how many teething materials have gathered in their small two bedroom apartment, some of different materials, and some even kept in the fridge so they're ready for use.

The two of them are enjoying a couple of quiet hours while Jackson buys groceries, Jaebum laying down on the couch with Kunpimook on top of him. Jaebum has been singing off and on while making silly faces, laughing whenever his baby would break out in choppy giggles. It's nice to have time for the two of them, as much as he loves Jackson, claiming his other half as loud is a bit of a understatement.

Speaking of. . .

"Honey," a voice barks out from the entryway, just as Jaebum hears the front door close, "I'm home!"

"Really?" Jaebum calls back, much quieter. "I never would have guessed."

"Hey now," Jackson defends, walking around the couch so Jaebum can finally see him. He's smiling, eyes lighting up when he notices that Kunpimook is there grinning up at him. "There's no need for sarcasm."

Jaebum feels one of his brows climb up his forehead. "Pot calling the kettle black, much?"

Jackson snorts. "I'd like it known for the record, that I don't appreciate Mark teaching you that phrase."

He reaches down, picking up their son from where he's raising his arms for his dad. Jackson's face lights up, trigging another set of giggles from a still smiling baby. "How's my baby doing, how's my baby Bambam?"

Kunpimook is still giggling when called him by his nickname, reaching forward to grab at Jackson's face while chanting, "Dada, Dada."

Jaebum watches on, feeling a sense fondness swell in his chest. It's an emotion he's been experiencing more and more often as Kunpimook grows, hitting milestone after milestone every time Jaebum blinks. Or so it seems. There are times where it becomes so overwhelming, Jaebum finds himself unable to speak without fear of choking up, so he keeps his mouth shut and nods along while smiling amiably. (Jackson won't admit to feeling the same way, but occasionally Jaebum will catch him uncharacteristically quiet, and he just knows why).

"Just what I like to see." Jaebum tunes in, just in time to her Jackson say, "My baby smiling and happy."

"Before we know it his baby teeth will all be in, then he'll be walking and talking," Jaebum reminds, trying not to think of how soon it's going to happen. Kunpimook has already started standing on wobbly legs, even if he hasn't taken any steps yet. It's only a matter of time, and Jaebum knows he's not ready for it.

"Oh, don't remind me! My baby's growing to fast," Jackson moans, making a sad face at Kunpimook. "You need to slow down, Daddy isn't ready for you to grow up yet."

Kunpimook thinks it's funny, poking Jackson's cheek repeatedly. When done, he goes to rest his head against Jackson's shoulder, gently mouthing at the material of his Daddy's sweatshirt.

"I'll go put away the food if you want to put him down for his nap," Jaebum offers, finally standing up. He stretches his arms above his head, working out the kinks from laying down so long, catching Jackson's appreciative stare when his stomach bares.

"Deal, as long as we can have some Daddy and Appa time after." Jackson wiggles his brows suggestively, taking another appreciative look, this time much slower.

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's going to be quiet Daddy and Appa time." He leans over none the less to give Jackson a kiss, sweet and simple, mindful of the ten month old between them.

"I'm sure we can find a creative way to keep it quiet," Jackson proposes with a grin.

"Go put Kunpimook down for his nap, will you!" Jaebum laughs, turning Jackson around by his shoulders and gently pushing him in the direction of Kunpimook's room.

"Oh, alright. But I'll be back," Jackson looks over his shoulder in promise, then he's off.

Jaebum watches as he whispers affectionately to Kunpimook, the tender feeling back tenfold. It's easy to distract himself though, when he's given himself the task of putting away groceries.

Then, when Kunpimook finally is asleep, the two find the best way to keep quiet.

They take a nap themselves.


End file.
